The present disclosure relates to a radiation image-pickup device suitable for, for example, X-ray photography for medical application and nondestructive inspection, and to a radiation image-pickup display system using such a radiation image-pickup device.
Radiation image-pickup devices obtaining an image signal based on, for example, radiation such as X-rays have been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008-252074 and 2004-265935).